Letters & Confessions
by Myriddian
Summary: Set during the Kyoto Arc, Megumi and Tae share the worries and there secrets. This is just Waiffy and cute, but does focus on an Alternate couple!


/bRouroni Kenshin isn't my creation it's characters and locations are something I have merely borrowed from Watsuki Sensei to feed my own creative urges!  
br  
Megumi sighed as she paced along the far deck of the Kamiya dojo. She held Ayame in her arms the little girl slept peacefully now although her tears still shone on her tiny cheeks. 'Megumi San' Dr. Genzai's voice boomed at her from across the yard   
br  
'How is she' Megumi made a shushing gesture with her mouth as she approached Dr. Genzai. Her head was pounding with the now silence after the small child's passionate outburst of pain. She missed Kenshin. Didn't they all. Still Megumi's heart pounded for the child. So sweet, so innocent so disillusioned at the reasoning behind his sudden departure. Standing there in the summers evening, Megumi fought her own urge to cry.   
br  
'Better.' she forced out '. Where can I put her?' Dr. Genzai's face flashed pain at the sleeping child and took her out of Megumi's arms. 'I'll put her down' he said gently   
br  
'Go home and try to rest. I'll stay here with the girls tonight' Megumi's heart throbbed for them surely he must miss the noisy background that was now so prominently absent. She glanced at the Doctor as he cooed Ayame back into slumber. Perhaps I should return if only for a little while. Her mind conflicted the thought but eventually come to the conclusion that, Yes it would be wise to return to her own home for a while.  
br  
'Yes, thank you I think now is the good time to depart.' Megumi turned to the gate and slowly began to pace the short journey home. Dr. Genzai watched her depart.  
br  
' She misses them too little one' he whispered to Ayame ' She misses them all' Ayame began to stir and opened her eyes to gaze into her grandfather's eyes. 'Ken Brother?' she whispered, still drowsy from lack of sleep   
br  
'He'll be back soon' Dr. Genzai whispered the peaceful response and slowly took her into the Dojo to sleep with Suzume. How they miss him he thought, him Kaoru, Yahiko and even Sano. It must seem so strange to them, poor children. At least they still have Megumi he thought She still is one thing they have left. He lowered his head as he lay the younger child among her blankets. At least I still have Megumi he thought I would be lost without her help with the children. Megumi paced along the now quite streets of Tokyo deep in thought she didn't even notice Tae as she locked up the Akabeko and called her from the door.   
br  
'Megumi San!' She screamed and began to run after her 'Megumi San!!' louder this time and with more sharpness in her tone. Megumi heard the voice but didn't really acknowledge it until the second time she heard her name. Tae san she though I wonder how she's doing. She paused long enough for Tae to catch up to her.   
br  
'We have received a letter from Kyoto' Tae said now breathless 'Yahiko has written to Tsubame'. Megumi stopped in her tracks unable to move from the pure emotion that fled through her body. She turned to Tae her eyes wide with excitement.   
br  
'What news?' 'No progress, they have arrived in Kyoto and are watching the streets. Kaoru has become impatient and longs to see Kenshin again' Megumi's heart dropped at the mention of Kaoru. Kaoru the ever determined although it was clear how she felt about Kenshin, Megumi still couldn't keep her feelings from heading to the surface. A single tear ran down her cheek.   
br  
'Megumi san' Tae asked 'Are you alright, I thought you would be happy' 'I am' Megumi forced out 'They are there, so close to finding him I wish them luck with all my heart'   
br  
'But' Tae insisted 'There is something else there, something vicious I can see it in your eyes' 'What????' Megumi was speechless was she really that obvious that even Tae could see it too. The tears flowed more rapidly now. She was fighting with all of her will. Megumi had to be strong for Ayame and Suzume, Dr. Genzai. She couldn't allow her selfish emotion to surface now not while everyone was still was still so bruised and hurting. Tae's heart went out as she realized everyone knew Kaoru was in love with Kenshin, she had however neglected the fact that Megumi was also.  
br  
'Oh, Megumi san, I am sorry please come in to my home I have further things to tell you' Tae reached her hand out to Megumi hoping with all her heart that she would take it. Tae sighed in relief when Megumi finally did. Tae lead her into the kitchen of the restaurant and sat her down at a bench. Megumi had taken this time to re-posture herself wiping the tears from her cheeks she sat waiting for Tae to share her additional information. She watched as Tae rummaged through a chest in the back of the kitchen.   
br  
'A-Ha!' Tae called as she returned to Megumi's side moments later. She held something in her hand. What was it? Megumi wondered as she tried to clear her head enough to focus. It was a letter White parchment tied with a red ribbon.   
br  
'Please' Tae said 'Read this' She handed Megumi the paper so she could untie the ribbon from around it. I'Dear Tae:'i/ it read i'I wish to confess this to you. Although I will depart in a matter of days I wish to make these things clear if I do not leave please destroy this letter. I know of your fondness for Kaoru but I do regret to inform you that she is not the one I can return my affections on. You have seen our.. Well, family grow and become closer I am not as blind as you may think however. Although I love Kaoru with all my heart she is far too young for the likes of me I see her more as a sister than anyone I could physically love. My heart bleeds to know that I may hurt her in the long run but I must make this clear now, If she chooses to come after me so be it she is able to look after herself and besides that she will have little luck in finding my location. What I do beg of you is to keep Megumi safe. My heart bleeds if I was to know she would be hurt trying to follow me. Sano, Yahiko and Kaoru have the ability to defend themselves. Megumi does not. The reason I write this is due to the night many weeks ago while Sano and I were in your company drinking Sake. I know I confessed my feeling for her to you although you have never mentioned this, I do remember. I burn for her and the thought of her being hurt trying to follow me will haunt me always. Tae- san, I hope not to hurt you by this but please try for everyone else's sake, including you beloved Sano's. Don't think I was drunk enough not to remember your confession either. Keep her Safe Tae, in return I will watch over Sano. br  
Megumi's hands began to shake as she read the letter over. All this time while she thought she stood no chance against Kaoru, Megumi was the one he strived for all along. She began too weep again   
br'Ken san' she said 'Why couldn't you tell me this before you left'   
br'Megumi-san' Tae whispered 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, when he first confessed it he came from his heart, I never wanted to deceive you or hurt you' Megumi was in shock she was unable to believe the parchment in her hands spoke the truth although he had hurt her so much she knew deep down she loved him, all this time she had fought it was for nothing.   
br'Oh Ken san' Her head feel and she began to cry again 'Always protective, never wanting me to get involved, now it all makes sense. You were protecting me because you loved me not because you didn't think I could handle it.' Tae reached out and took Megumi in an embrace.   
br  
'I wanted to tell you so badly, I know you loved him I knew he loved you. If I'd only said I feel as though I have destroyed something so precious' It was Tae's turn to cry now.   
br  
'We can help each other you know, I am without my love also' Megumi looked at Tae; an new understanding over took the both of them Megumi knew that Tae was bound by a promise to both Kenshin and Sano. She could not follow him as Tae could not follow the one she loved either. Both were bound to Tokyo by commitment. Megumi looked at Tae and smiled.  
br  
'We must stay strong, not a word is to be said, Hai' Tae nodded in response, understanding 'Dr. Genzai is not to know, my heart is positively broken in two. I am torn, Tsubame is the lucky one' Megumi laughed then. How ironic it was that Yahiko was the only man in the Kenshin-gumi to explain his true feelings towards a woman. The youngest. Yet, some how the wiser of all three. Tae understood too she was pondering the same thought but another came to Megumi unbidden and cold.  
br 'Now is the time to stay strong' She said for the children, Ayame, Suzume and Tsubame' Tae shook her head, she understood totally. They both smiled and sat in silence reminiscing over the past moments. A smile passed between them and they both new as the time drifted by both would become firm friends.  
br  
This is an old one shot, I think it needs revamping.. Perhaps a second chapter? 


End file.
